Le talent show de l'année 2003!
by LilyAnna Malfoy
Summary: Voici une songfic de ma part! Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione! R&R! Plus qu'un chapitre (environ 3...)
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour! Voilà, je fais une song fic... A vous de lire|  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione était maintenant en 7e année. Au cours du mois de février, Dumbledore leur annonça une grande nouvelle.  
  
Il se leva, et fit le sort « sonorus »  
  
Bonjour à tous. Je vous parles pour vous annoncer un talent show qui aura lieu au mois de mai, et ce, pour tous les élèves. Ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il y a un tableau. Ah et, vous pouvez choisir une chanson soit moldue ou sorcière!  
  
Le trio s'interrogèrent du regard. Tous trois semblaient intéressé, c'était quand même leur dernière année à Poudlard, il fallait bien en profiter!  
  
La nuit levée, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir tout en parlant à propos du talent show.  
  
Eh Ron, je connais une chanson vraiment cool! On pourrait la faire! Mais il nous faudrait un piano et une guitare et une basse.  
  
Une quoi???  
  
Un piano, tu connais pas ça??? Enfin, va falloir que t'aprennes, je veux que tu fasses le piano!  
  
OK. Alors c'est quoi la chanson?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione réfléchissait dans son dortoir sur ce spectacle.  
  
« Je veux faire une chanson moldue! Evanescence peut-être? Enfin, je vais y penser. J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde!!! »  
  
Les inscriptions se terminèrent, et le talent show allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on entendait partout « Talent show, talent show! » .  
  
Le mois de mai arriva enfin, plus précisément le 15. Le spectacle allait commencer dans environ 30 minutes.  
  
Dumbledore entra en scène et dit :  
  
« Bonjour à tous! Le talent show va maintenant commencer! Laissons place à nos premiers invités, qui tiennent à garder l'anonymat pour le moment. »  
  
On entendit alors des bruits de pas sur la scène, et des instruments s'accorder.  
  
La scène était complètement noire. On entendit alors le piano jouer quelques notes. Et le chanteur anonymat commença a chanter :  
  
« I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"  
  
Dans le "background", la vois de quelqu'un d'autre se fit entendre.  
  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)"  
  
Et l'autre recommença..  
  
"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"  
  
Et le deuxième... ( lol)  
  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)"  
  
La lumière s'alluma enfin, et... Harry, en plein milieu de la scène, se préparait à chanter le refrain...  
  
« I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you"  
  
"Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you"  
  
La lumière, pas encore sur le pianiste, vint... c'était. Ron! Eh oui!  
  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)"  
  
"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"  
  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)"  
  
"And every second I waste is more than I can take"  
  
"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you"  
  
"And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you"  
  
"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you"  
  
"I've become so numb I can't feel you there" "Tired of being what you want me to be"  
  
"'I've become so numb, I can't feel you there"  
  
"Tired of bieng what you want me to be "  
  
À la fin de la musique, il fit un geste de remerciement, alors que les gens dans la salle fesait un "standing ovation" (1).  
  
~POV hermione ~  
  
-Mon dieu. ce qu'il chante bien. j'en crois pas mes yeux!  
  
~fin pov~  
  
~pov de tlm~ -WoW, juste. WoW! En plus d'être beau, il chante bien. Vraiment.  
  
~fin~  
  
Harry et Ron quittèrent la scène, et vinrent rejoindre Hermione.  
  
-Eh puis? C'était bien? Demanda Harry  
  
F-a-b-u-l-e-u-x! Vraiment, merveilleux, c'est trop bon! J'adore ta voix Harry!  
  
Hermione sauta alors au cou de Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir les deux.  
  
-Hum Hum. ( on croirait entendre Umbridge.) dit ron.  
  
-Ah euh. dit Hermione en rougissant. C'est que. Oh désolé, je dois aller au toilettes.  
  
Et elle partit, et comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, les 2 garçons ne virent pas où elle allait.  
  
Eh Harry, Hermione, est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien?  
  
Euhhh. oui. dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, on va faire une pause, avec du jus et des collations, et ensuite, le ou la prochain(e) concurrent(e) viendra faire son spectacle. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Vous avez aimé???  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
XxXxXX  
  
Émilia Potter  
  
Ovation debout  
  
Cette chann vient de Linkin Park, Elle s'apelle NUMB! 


	2. My immortal

Re-bonjour! Me voilà avec la suite!  
  
Merci à : Amy Quirrell, Tropic ( thank you!), Lunattica, Gaeriel Jedusor!!!  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Chapitre 2 : My immortal...  
  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Dumbledore revint sur la scène et annonça :  
  
« Re-Bonjour! Nous re-voici avec notre deuxième concurrente! »  
  
La lumière s'éteignit, puis la musique commença. Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans était sur la scène, et se préparait à chanter.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you'd cried, I, wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream Id, fight away all of your fears I held your hands through all of these years But you still have All of me...  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along"  
  
Hermione ( Ndla: vous l'avez sûrement deviné lol) Finit les dernières notes de la chanson et remercia le public.  
  
Elle chantait merveilleusement bien, et ce, tout Poudlard s'en est aperçu. Les gens firent aussi une ovation debout, et elle quitta la scène, rejoindre ses 2 meilleurs amis.  
  
« WoW, 'Mione, je savait pas que tu pouvais chanter si bien! Constata Harry »  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai découvert ce talent en première année, bien que personne ne le savait! »  
  
« Franchement, tu es épatante, 'Mione! S'exclama Ron »  
  
« Oui, je sais, c'est naturel!!! »  
  
Ils s'esclaffèrent, sans se rendre compte que presque tous les gens dans la salle les regardaient. Ils dirent en même temps :  
  
« Ben quoi, on a bien le droit de rire! »  
  
Et sur cette remarque, tout le monde reprirent leurs conversation.  
  
« Alors, je vous annonce que c'est l'heure du souper. Le spectacle reprendra dans environ 1h30. Merci de votre belle collaboration! »  
  
Et tous les élèves applaudirent. C'était vraiment une belle soirée qui n'oublierait pas.  
  
...............................................  
  
Vous avez aimé???  
  
Si vous voulez me donner des suggestions de chansons, ou bien, juste une idée de fic, parce que j'aimerais bien faire une suite à cela, comme, après l'école et tout, ce qui arriverait!  
  
Mon adresse e-mail est dans ma bio!!! ;)  
  
Bizoux!  
  
Émilia! 


	3. Et le grand gagnant est

Re bonjour à tous!!!  
  
Eh bien, me voilà avec le prochain chapitre!  
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs!!! Je suis contente que vous aimez mon histoire!  
  
...............................  
  
Chapitre 3 : Behind Blue Eyes  
  
L'heure du souper se termina ( Enfin!) et les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à un Dumbledore moins affamé.  
  
« Eh bien, je vais vous présentez le troisième participant, Mr. Ron Weasley! »  
  
« Hum Hum. Je vais interprété une chanson nommée Behind Blue Eyes, qui m'a été conseillée par. Harry. Merci! »  
  
La guitare commença a joué ( par Harry :p) Et Ron commença à chanter.  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes."  
  
La musique s'arrêta, laissant place à un public étonné, la bouche ouverte, qui ne savait pas si ils devaient applaudirent ou juste rester planter là à agir comme un poisson.  
  
Finalement, ils se décidèrent et applaudirent. Ron devint tout rouge, mais il était fier de s'être démarqué une bonne fois pour toute. Il remercia le « public » encore une fois et sortit de scène avec Harry, qui avait posé sa guitare.  
  
« Wow, Ron, c'était vraiment bien! Je ne savais pas que tu participais! »  
  
(NDLA : Pour ceux qui n'avait pas penser à ça, la liste ne pouvait pas montrer qui participait, pour faire une surprise)  
  
« Eh bien, remercie Harry! Sans lui, pendant les dernières cinq minutes, je serais assis ici à la place! »  
  
« Ouin. »  
  
« Hum Hum! Très bien, très bien! Maintenant, nous avons un autre concurrent, Mr. Drago Malefoy. »  
  
« QUOI ? » s'exclama Ron  
  
« Mais tais-toi un peu, il a le droit de participer ! »  
  
« Ouin. si tu le dis. »  
  
Draco monta sur scène et attendit, comme d'habitude la musique.  
  
« Oh Yeaah..... ah ah ah...  
  
Is ah big dancehall song in know  
  
[Goyle avec Draco ]  
  
You know how it is, you know how we go  
  
You know  
  
For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
  
And you're wining on me  
  
Pushing everything  
  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
  
You better change your mind  
  
You're going home........  
  
You're going home with me tonight  
  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON....  
  
LET ME JAM YOU  
  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON........  
  
[Rap de Goyle... (lol)]  
  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
  
Ooh Yea Yea  
  
Ooh Yea Yea  
  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........  
  
One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high  
  
Wining hard on me  
  
Got the Python  
  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai  
  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder  
  
And then she said to me  
  
Boy just push that thing  
  
Push it harder back on me  
  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON....  
  
LET ME JAM YOU  
  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON........  
  
Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
  
[Rap de Goyle]  
  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
  
Ooh Yea Yea  
  
Ooh Yea Yea  
  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........  
  
For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
  
And you're wining on me  
  
Pushing everything  
  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
  
You better change your mind  
  
You're going home........  
  
You're going home with me tonight  
  
LET ME HOLD YOU  
  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON....  
  
LET ME JAM YOU  
  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
  
-TURN ME ON  
  
-TURN ME ON........  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me"  
  
" Merci, merci beaucoup!!!"  
  
« Oh mon dieu! Il chante donc ben bizarre! » S'horrifia Ron.  
  
« Ah franchement, c'est endurable. mais Harry et toi chantez dis fois mieux!! »  
  
« J'espère bien!!! » Dit Harry.  
  
« Bon, mais quand est-ce qu'on va voter??? »  
  
« Bon, comme nous n'avons plus aucun participant, nous allons procéder au vote. Vous écrivez le nom de la personne ( soit Harry, Ron, Hermione ou Draco) sur un bout de papier, vous allez le porter dans les boîtes prévues à cet effet et le compte se fera magiquement. »  
  
Alors là, tout le monde se mit à parler et à décider sur qui voter. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves et mêmes les professeurs avaient transmis leurs votes. Le compte s'afficha et Dumbledore annonça :  
  
« Et le grand gagnant ou la grande gagnante est.. »  
  
............................................  
  
Et vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire tout de suite? Nah!  
  
Je veux des revies!!!  
  
Bizoux! Émilia Potter!  
  
~XxxXxxXxxX~ 


End file.
